


First Dates

by k8tmate



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Ian and Mickey both paid for their own food Ian couldn't help but get butterflies when Mickey asked him what he was getting and put an arm in his shoulder protectively when the cashier flirted with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Ian and Mickey's first 'dates'. Set in season two. The first one is set near the beginning before Ian and Lip had that fight and the second is set after they have it but before Lip moves out. Any feed back is welcomed I would love some constructive criticism.

Their first date wasn't really a date at all. They had just finished closing up the Kash and Grab when Mickey suggested they went to the McDonalds a few blocks away.   
"I need to be home by 11 or Fiona will have my balls"  
Fiona was still mad at him for coming home at 3 on a school night last week, but it had been worth it because him and Mickey hadn't been able to fuck for about a week so they had catching up to do. Mickey just scoffed and told him they'll walk as they eat.

Even if Ian and Mickey both paid for their own food Ian couldn't help but get butterflies when Mickey asked him what he was getting and put an arm in his shoulder protectively when the cashier flirted with him. On the way home Mickey told him he checked out the band Ian had suggested to him last weekend ended up liking them and Ian felt like a 12 year old girl on her first date. When they pass the turning to get to the street that the Milkovich's live on and Mickey didn't go down it Ian lifts a eyebrow but doesn't say anything.  
 "Dad will be getting home soon, it pool night at the Alibi and he always get extra drunk on pool night because he loses and get pissed off and my dad is not someone you want to be around when he's angry and drunk" Ian nods his head because he knows as bad as Frank is when he's drunk and angry, Terry Milkovich is a lot worse.

"Why don't you come over mine for a bit?" Ian says hoping he doesn't sound as eager and as nervous as he is. "Only Lip and maybe Fiona will be up."   
Mickey doesn't say anything for awhile and he looks like he's weighing the pros and cons out in his head.   
"Yeah, whatever." He finally answers after spitting on the floor.

When he gets in Lip is on the floor in front of the TV playing the Xbox and Fiona is at the table with paperwork that looks like bilsl in front of her  
. "Hey, theres leftover pasta in the fridge." Fiona tells him without turning around to check who it was.   
"Already ate. What are you doing?"  
Ian asks as he passes Mickey a beer he got out the fridge.  
 "Nothing important" She packs away the paper work and stands up. Her eyes land on Mickey and she just stares at him for a few moments and frowns slightly.   
Ian can tell she tired because she normally would of said something but instead she just kisses Ian and Lip on the cheek and went upstairs telling them not to stay up to late. He feels sorry for Fiona more than anyone else, she's do strong for all of them yet no ones replays her. He knows all of the kids try and show her how grateful we all are but he also knows she doesn't notice.

 "So Gallagher we doing something or?" Mickey asks because he's standing there awkwardly holding to bottles of beer in his hands.   
"Yeah Xbox?" He asks not really expecting an answer. He gets another beer out the fridge and walks over to the couch and passes it to Lip who nods at him. Mickey and Ian both sit on the couch with their knees slightly touching yelling at Lip words of encouragement. Every so often Lip will yell back at them to fuck off. After about an hour of this they all get bored and decided to just sit on the couch and smoke. Lip spends most the time complaining about Karen and Jody because he still hasn't given up on that car crash yet and Mickey complains about the guy that tried to start a fight with him earlier today.

By the time Mickey leaves it's about two and Lip and Ian know Fiona will kill them if she wakes up and finds the three of them still up and drunk. So they kick Mickey out. Ian can't help but grin as him and Lip walk upstairs because even though it wasn't a date it fucking felt like one. Lip smirks when he sees Ian's grin but doesn't say anything mainly because he knows Ian won't tell him anything.

Their second date was more like a date than their first. This time it was Ian's idea.   
"Hey Fiona's boyfriend said he'll get me tickets to the Lakers game next week because he missed my birthday and is still trying to get back into Fiona's pants even though he married." Ian tells him as casually as possible when they were both still coming down from their high and Mickey swore he could still see white spots.  
 "Nice information there Gallagher. Why do I give a fuck?"  
 "Wondering if you wanted to come?" Mickey just looked at Ian like he had just asked him to run a marathon. "Or not you know. I could always ask Mandy."   
 "Wait i'll go" Mickey said quickly before shrugging "You know, if I'm not busy."

Ian had forgotten he had invited Mickey the next day until Mickey asked him if he could bring beer into the game and Ian told him he was pretty sure they sell beer there.  
 "Yeah but they cost five dollars for the same shit I can buy here for 2 dollars"   
 "I'll pay." Ian tells him even though he probably won't have enough.

"Where are you going?" Lip asked him as he was putting on his only good t shirt.  
 "The Lakers game, Steve got me tickets."  
 "Mickey going with you?"  
 "Yeah. Can I borrow a fiver?" Lip takes the money out of his shoe and gives it to him with a knowing smirk.  
 "So is it like a date?"  
 "No, not really."  
 "I don't understand stand why you're even bothering with him."   
"I could say the same about Karen" Lip doesn't say anything else because he knows Ian's right but he doesn't have the balls to tell him.

Ian meets Mickey under the El and they get the train together. They don't say much because the train is pretty crowded and Ian doesn't have anything to say so they sit there in a comfortable silence. Ian liked that everything with Mickey was so easy, that everything they did was so natural like it was meant to happen. He knew that it wasn't really as easy as it felt and that Mickey would probably never be his boyfriend but right now Ian was happy and right now that was all that mattered.  
At half time Ian was starting to get bored of watching the game. He had never really been a big basketball fan anyway.  
 "Do you want to go?" He asked Mickey who looked as bored as him.   
"Lets go back to my place. I got a bunch of coke we can get then go to the dug out and snort it." Ian laughed as they walked out getting dirty looks from the Moms. Ian wasn't sure if they were getting dirty looks because they looked like a couple on a date or if it was because they could hear Mickey talking about snorting coke or if it was just because they were south side trash. But Ian didn't really care.  
On the way back they talked a lot more because there was only a homeless man that reminded Ian of Frank sitting on the train with them. Ian told Mickey about how in Gran had just showed up out of the blue and expected them to take her in.  
 "What did she get locked up for again?" Mickey asked  
 "Blowing up a meth lab. Killed two people." Mickey shook his head in disbelief and laughed   
"You Gallaghers." Ian shoved him playfully. "You're all fucking crazy." He continued and poked Ian in the head to prove his point   
"Coming from a Milkovich."

Mickey set up two lines of coke for them and held the back of Ian's head when he lent over. The first time Ian had done coke was with Mickey before he went to Juvie. Terry was at the bar and Mandy was out fucking some gut even though she was supposed to not be fucking anyone because she was 'dating' Ian. Mickey asked him if he had done anything stronger than weed and when Ian's told him he hadn't because growing up with Monica had put him off anything like that Mickey scoffed and called him a pussy. They ended up sniffing coke off the back of one of Mickey's old CD cases. Mickey had laughed at Ian when he wrinkled his nose and pulled a face saying he looks stupid.   
"You still make that stupid face Gallagher."  
 "Fuck off" He said while rubbing his nose with his thumb.  
 "It will be about half an hour before it starts to work. Then you can suck my dick, getting a blow job is about 10 times better when your high off this shit."  
 "Then why can't you give my one. You know to show me."  
 "I will...after. Depends how good you are." Ian rolls his and takes a beer out of Mickey's backpack and shares it with him.

Ian got home about 1 that night and Lip and Carl were still up watching TV together.    
"Bit late for a lakers game?" Of course Lip would say something. Ian hated the disapproving tone in his voice but honestly Ian didn't think Mickey was half as bad for him as Lip thought he was.

"Yeah, I know."  
 Lip just looks at him, a look that says 100 things and Ian can't tell what one of them are. Which is quite of putting for Ian because he's always been able to know what Lip's trying to tell him. He's not sure if the reason he can't tell is because he doesn't want to know what Lip is trying to say or if it's because his and Lip's relationship had been hanging by a thread lately.  
He knows he should do something about it because he can't imagine his life without Lip. Lip has always been the one constant in his life, even more than Fiona and whenever he thinks about his future Lip is always there. Sometimes Mickey is there too but Ian knows how unlikely that is but he still likes the idea of it.  
So instead of saying anything because he doesn't know what to say he elbows Lip in the kidney and ruffles Carl's short hair.


End file.
